


Bell Boy

by marauthor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ace James Potter, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Biromantic James Potter, Bisexual Lily Evans, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Demiboy Remus Lupin, F/M, Gay Sirius Black, Half-Japanese Sirius, Korean Lily, Latino Remus, M/M, Modern Era, Muslim Dorcas, Strangers to Lovers, Trans Remus Lupin, Trans Sirius Black, indian james
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauthor/pseuds/marauthor
Summary: FROM: thewhompingwillowinn@gmail.comTO: lyall.lupin@gmail.comDATE: Feb. 5, 2018 at 6:43PMSUBJECT: Your booking confirmation at The Whomping Willow Inn-Thank you Mr. Lyall Lupin for your booking at The Whomping Willow!Your stay will be from Thu. 8th Feb. 2018 to Thu. 15th Feb. 2018.We will see you soon!-





	1. Day One

FROM: thewhompingwillowinn@gmail.com  
TO: lyall.lupin@gmail.com  
DATE: Feb. 5, 2018 at 6:43PM  
SUBJECT: Your booking confirmation at The Whomping Willow Inn  
-  
Thank you Mr. Lyall Lupin for your booking at The Whomping Willow!  
Your stay will be from Thu. 8th Feb. 2018 to Thu. 15th Feb. 2018.  
We will see you soon!  
-

 

"Uh huh. Yes, ma'am. Yes. Adorable, yes. Right, uh, so that's one room from ten am on February tenth to ten am on February thirteenth. Brilliant. Thank you, ma'am, we shall see you soon, then. Yes. Bye-bye," James hung up the phone and gave a massive sigh. Sirius snickered from his desk chair beside him. "Right, I've had enough, you're on phone duty now,"

                "Awh, c'mon, Prongs!" Sirius whined, slouching in the leather seat. "Don't be a prick, your shift's not over for another fifteen!"

James pinched his nose, "Sirius, please, if I have to spend another second talking to sweet little old ladies somehow – god fucking knows how – shifting the conversation from booking a room here  to naming all their cats and listing their personality traits-"

                "Oh! Mrs Figg! My condolences, she talks a lot, bless her. Did she mention Mr. Paws? How is the old chap?"

                " _Sirius,"_

"Ughhhhhh," Sirius threw his head back, his hair coming loose from his clumsy bun, spinning round in his chair. "Fineeee, you owe me, Potter,"

                "Don't I always," James rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses up his nose and glancing over at the time.

                "Evans hasn't clocked in yet," Sirius told him, smirking at his brother. James flipped him off under the desk. Their mother had told the both of them off for their bad manners when handling the inn's desk, and when Mrs Potter tells someone off, they had better listen, for nothing could possibly be worse than the disappointment on her face later.

                "You wound me," Sirius clutched at his chest. "Now, get up so that I can do your damn shift as well as mine. Sneak us some food from the kitchen,"

                "And have Molly skin me? I know I said I owe you, but that's a kamikaze mission, mate,"

                "Not doing me the favour you bound yourself to if you benefit from it too. Besides, you know how good Molls' food is," Sirius stood and stretched. "Get one of the twins to distract her,"

                "Nah, they're still salty about our last prank on 'em, they'll snitch,"

                "Well, I suggest you think of something, pal, because if you're not getting us shit, you're finishing off your shift. Hell, you'll do extra for all the time we're wasting now," Sirius knew he won, the groan coming from James solidifying his victory.

                "I'll find some poison and lace your croissants with it," James grumbled as he walked round to the direction of the kitchen.

                "I look forward to dying in your arms!" Sirius yelled after him, snickering when James flipped him off again without even looking round. Thank god the lobby was empty and that everyone was at lunch.

Sirius sighed as he collapsed into James' seat, half twirling on its wheels for a bit as he yawned. He reached for the mouse, shaking it slightly to wake the screen up, clicking to check who else would be arriving today. There were more people departing than joining the inn, with only one more family moving in. Room four; The Lupins – a family of three staying for a week. They were due to arrive sometime soon, so Sirius got their key ready under the desk. He checked the schedule for tomorrow, which would be far busier, as expected, it being a Friday.

While he was at it, Sirius also checked the inn's email, flipping between business emails Fleamont would have to reply to later. Then, the door swung open, revealing a small, bald man with a moustache slapped onto his upper lip, behind him a boy much taller than him, wearing a well-worn jumper far too big for him. He was pushing a wheelchair which held a woman with an absentminded smile and a purse in her lap, her hair in a clumsier bun than the one Sirius wore. The boy and man were chattering rapidly in some foreign language, and from what little Sirius knew from his lessons, he assumed it was Spanish.

The boy looked unimpressed, as did his father, who wore a grim and sour expression, gesturing wildly as he spoke. The boy rolled his eyes when his father couldn't see, pushing his mother's wheelchair down the slope the inn provided. Sirius realised he was staring a little, and quickly busied himself with opening the details of whom he assumed were the Lupins. Glancing over the top of the computer's screen, Sirius saw the boy stood at the bottom of the slope now, listening to his father's rage. Finally, the man walked right out of the inn, leaving his son staring after him, a heated goodbye slipping from his tongue. The mother sat placidly in the wheelchair, craning her neck to gape at the well designed interior of the inn. The boy mumbled something to her and she smiled.

Sirius put on his winning smile he used for customers and straightened himself in the chair as the boy approached the desk. "Afternoon! Welcome to The Whomping Willow! You must be the Lupins. Mr Lyall Lupin, I presume?"

                "Lyall is my father. I'm Remus, his son. Is it alright if I check in instead? He, uh, has a meeting," The boy was very tall indeed, around six foot, Sirius guessed, with lovely caramel skin and olive green eyes. His hair was a little messy and curly and Sirius was tempted to count the constellations of freckles peppered on his face. Curious faint marks were scattered on his face, too, remnants of scars. Sirius was definitely staring. Shit.

                "Uh. no problem, as long as you have some sort of identification?" he stumbled over his words a little and winced inwardly as he did.

                "Shit," Remus swore softly, patting his jean pockets. "Uh, is a train ticket enough? It has my name on it and stuff,"

                "I'll let it slide," Sirius smiled and Remus flushed a little, searching some more for the ticket before his mother opened her purse and passed him it.

                "Thanks, mum," Remus said, accepting the ticket and giving it to Sirius. Sirius scanned it quickly and passed it back after confirming it was indeed Remus Lupin stood in front of him.

                "Great, right, so, here's your key. You're staying in room number four," Sirius handed him the key.

                "Right, cool, thanks. I, um, like your badge by the way," Remus smile coyly, gesturing to the he/him pronoun badge on Sirius' chest just above his nametag. "Sirius. Like the star?" Remus' eyes met Sirius' again.

Sirius' hand shot up to finger the badge self-consciously, "Nah, the star was named after me," he grinned and Remus snorted a laugh, shaking his head. "D'you have any luggage?"

                "Ah, Lyall said it's in the car. You don't have to worry about it, he'll probably make someone bring it up for him later," he said a little distastefully.

                "Right," Sirius smiled. "That's chill, I'll show you to your room since my helper's gone on his lunch break," he slid off the chair, about to lead Remus and his mother when the kitchen door slammed shut and James appeared. Sirius almost swore under his breath. Why did James have to pop up right when Sirius was going to escort a cute boy to his room? He really did owe him.

                "Ah, hello," James said pleasantly as he saw Remus and his mum. He hadn't even brought food. Great.

                "My helper seems to have returned from his lunch break," Sirius glared at his brother.

                "'Helper'?" James raised a brow.

                "Lunch will still be on for another half hour. The dining room is right there, so feel free, our cook is fantastic," Sirius ignored him, facing the two Lupins again. "Mr. Potter here will escort you seeing as his timing is so good. Room four, please," he looked over at James then. James' eyes narrowed a bit, before beaming at the Lupins.

                "Right this way!" he beckoned them as he began to walk towards the ground floor rooms, casting Sirius one last skeptical look. Oh, he really did owe Sirius.

 

***

Sirius was still in a sour mood when Euphemia Potter danced into the room to check up on her sons in the evening. James was back on phone duty, but this hardly bothered him because phone calls were scarce in numbers in late hours. Sirius was on his own phone, texting Marlene with that same pout he'd been wearing since Remus Lupin's departure to his room.

                "Hello, my dears, how are we doing?"

                "Sirius is sulking," James said, casting a glance at his brother.

                "Shut up, no I'm not!" Sirius shot back, but there was little bite in his tone. Euphemia clucked her tongue.

                "Why are you sulking, my darling boy?" Euphemia sat down on the small cabinet, placing the stack of papers previously on it onto her lap.

                "I'm not sulking, Mum," Sirius insisted. "Just tired," Euphemia didn't push it. Instead she ruffled his hair, making him smile a little.

                "In that case, the both of you can quickly grab some dinner, Molly has made a wonderful menu for the evening. Then it's off to bed, boys! Your father and I should be home at around midnight," she kissed both her sons' foreheads before ushering both of them into the dining room. "Just remember your shifts start at eight tomorrow, yes? Good. I'll probably see you boys tomorrow morning, then. Goodnight, darlings," and with that she waved them farewell with her loving smile plastered on her face, and disappeared into her office once more.

James and Sirius wished their mother a goodnight, and James quickly out up the _On break! Back soon!_ sign.

Sirius led the way to the guests dining-room as opposed to the staffroom, sitting down at a table for two, and opening up the menu set before him. It wasn't until Euphemia mentioned dinner when Sirius realised how hungry he was. James took the seat opposite, doing the same, his glasses sliding gradually down his nose as he did.

Molly's famous stew was on the menu, and Sirius planned to order it without hesitation, placing the menu down on the table again. James was still skimming through the meals offered for the evening, so Sirius' eyes wandered around the cosy dining room. Sirius adored The Whomping Willow. It had always been Euphemia's dream to open a small, family inn, and Fleamont was more than eager to follow her wherever she went when they had gotten together. The inn had been in the process of being built before she was pregnant with James, and was open two weeks after his birth, so he'd practically grew up with the place.

The inn had a very antique like theme, and a lot of the furniture was charmingly mismatched and a tad worn. The inn had twenty rooms for those staying and two floors that Sirius knew like the back of his hand. The Potters had employed him in fourth year, having being James' best friend since the start of their years at Hogwarts, and he was now in his sixth. Life had changed drastically for Sirius in the past two years – Sirius had a new home, a new brother and new parents. The Potters adopting Sirius after he'd gotten disowned was easily the best thing that had ever happened in his sixteen years of life.

Sirius looked round the half full room, taking in the people there and the relaxing hum of chatter and occasional scraping of cutlery. Sirius knew who everyone was since he and James checked all of them in. There were the Delacours, a young French couple; the Bones family; the Thomas family and a few more. But the Lupins caught Sirius' eye.

Only two of the Lupins were present. Lyall was still missing, presumably stuck at the meeting Remus said he was attending. Remus sat facing Sirius, an easy smile gracing his lips as he listened to his mother talk,  occasionally sipping his drink. Whatever his mother was saying made him laugh quietly, his shoulders shaking with giggles. As he took another sip of his pumpkin juice, he caught Sirius looking at him. Sirius smiled cheerily, and Remus' cheeks became stained a pretty pink as he blushed, dropping his gaze to the table cloth and smiling bashfully. Sirius' heart practically swelled in his chest.

James clicked his fingers in front of Sirius' face. He'd said something, but Sirius was far too busy admiring the dimples that appeared whenever Remus smiled. He snapped out of it, his brows knitting together. "Did you say something?" Sirius asked mildly and James sighed.

                "I asked what you're getting. Who're you staring at?" he twisted round, facing Remus who was playing with his food now. The _oh_ James breathed out made Sirius bury his face in his arms. "Oh, is that why you were so pissy when I came back from the kitchen? Because you wanted to escort pretty boy over there?"

                "Shut up, Prongs," came Sirius' muffled reply. James grinned.

                "He's cute," he pointed out, turning back to face Sirius.

                " _Hey_ , you have Evans, stay put," Sirius' head shot up, pouting. James ignored him, smirking.

                "What's his name?"

                "I'm not telling you," Sirius replied stubbornly.

                "Padfoot!" James seemed scandalised. "Why not?"

                "Because you have that tone in your voice,"

                "What tone?" James was amused, crossing his arms over his chest.

                "That teasing voice you have when I talk about boys. I hate it,"

James slouched in his seat, smiling still. "Fine, I'll stop, I'm sorry,"

                "No, you're not," Sirius told him.

                "No, I'm not," James confirmed and Sirius kicked him under the table, making him yelp. The waiter came to their table, then, to take their orders. James dropped the subject all through dinner, but that didn't stop him from smirking whenever Sirius glanced in the direction of the Lupins.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [padfoot , 23:19]: i cant believe you told evans  
> [prongs, 23:19]: dont be dramatic  
> [padfoot, 23:20]: youre right  
> [padfoot, 23:20]: i can believe it  
> [padfoot, 23:20]: all this time i thought pete would be the traitor not you  
> [padfoot ,23:20]: but i feel like deep deep down i was aware of the terrors you were capable of  
> [prongs, 23:24]: stop posting those fake deep betrayal screenshots on ur snap and go to sleep u big baby  
> [padfoot, 23:26]: u cant tell me what to do  
> [prongs,23:30]: he says, snoring four minutes later  
> [prongs,23:30]: dickhead smh

Sirius yawned massively as he checked the rota the next morning. He'd clocked in about ten minutes ago, yet he was still half asleep. He and James stayed up till two playing an old game on the PS2 they both shared, and Sirius nearly regretted staying up so late – nearly.

James was on phone duty again while Sirius handled anyone who approached the desk, giving his replies in a raspy voice. Sirius hated early birds with a passion ever since working at The Whomping Willow, always asking about this and that. Sirius was hardly ever awake enough to give people a proper answer.

James was having a shuteye when the phone rang, making him nearly jolt awake off his chair, causing Sirius to snort a small laugh. James scowled at him when he picked up. "Hello, this is The Whomping Willow Inn, how may I help you?" James forced on his bright – if a little sleepy – phone voice, pulling at a chunk of his untamed hair in visible frustration. "Mrs Figg... good morning..." Sirius had to bite back laughter.

As James wrote down on the sticky notes in front of him, Sirius saw a familiar mess of curls enter the lobby a little hesitantly. Remus pulled his jumper sleeves down to make sweater paws, which Sirius thought was adorable as he glanced at James, glad that Mrs Figg was keeping him busy with note-taking and unaware of Remus' presence. Suddenly, Sirius didn't mind early birds as much, but maybe that was because he was biased.

Sirius smiled at Remus as he came toward the desk. "Early bird catches the worm, hm?" he rasped, curling his hand up into a fist in embarrassment when he remembered how awful his morning voice was.

Remus faltered in his step a little, perhaps out of surprise that Sirius spoke a little more casually with him, or maybe because Sirius' voice was frankly terrifying. Either, or. Remus, regardless, smiled bashfully, like he had at dinner. "Trust me, I'm not an early bird. Usually I'm not up till ten,"

                "What then, pray do tell, disturbed your slumber?" Sirius questioned, ignoring the look James was giving him whilst probably letting Mrs Figg go on about her cats again.

Remus shrugged, "I take ages to adjust to a new bed," he cleared his throat. "Anyway, uh, I was wondering if you could possibly tell me some places I can go visit with my mum? Somewhere local and with wheelchair access,"

Sirius pulled out a leaflet from next to James and opened it up, "I can supply you with more than some," he grinned at Remus and got a pen out. "Right, we've got Diagon Alley over here. It's a massive road full of shops, you'll find loads of stuff there, trust me, a shop for everything. I particularly recommend Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour – that's here. So much of my pocket money was spent on the desserts there, trust me. We've also got," Sirius clicked his tongue, searching. "Hogwarts. It's an ancient castle and they do tours. Got loads of wheelchair assistance so it wouldn't be hard to get around. It's huge, and there's lots to look at, and I think they still provide lunch, too, though don't quote me on that. It's an hour away by the bus, but it really is worth going to see," he circled the two locations swiftly. "Would you like more?"

Remus had been listening eagerly, leaning against the desk. When Sirius looked up to face him, he had to force his mouth shut because he was gaping at the boy like a fish starved of water. Remus studied the leaflet. "That should be good, thank you. I think she'll enjoy this. She doesn't really get to go out much..." he cleared his throat, locking eyes with Sirius.

Sirius smiled, "Here's a timetable of the buses. Take the 96, it'll take you straight there. Get off at Black Lake Road. There'll be signs leading you to the castle," he handed him the leaflet and the bus timetable.

                 "Thank you, really. I should probably go. Need to get mum ready for breakfast. See you around," there was some question in his tone, and his cheeks were dark again with a heavy blush.

                "See you around," Sirius promised, winking at the boy, who stood staring at him, rolling the leaflet self-consciously. Remus scratched his neck shyly with a nod, and then left with one last smile aimed at Sirius.

When he disappeared back into the corridor that led to rooms one to eight, James said, "Wow,"

Sirius' eyes flickered over to look at him briefly, sitting back down into the leather seat. "Alright, Owen Wilson,"

                "No, really. What the fuck, man?" James pushed his glasses up his nose.

                "Language, Jamsie-boy,"

                "He likes you back," James grinned massively.

                "Shove off, Potter,"  Sirius leant over and ripped sticky note off its pack and stole James' pen.

                "Mate, I'm not fucking with you –"

                "Duh, you're ace,"

James ignored him, "- that guy was literally making love eyes at you! You gotta make a move!"

                "I'm not gonna make a move, Prongs," Sirius sighed.

                "Mate, I'm _serious_ ," James put a hand on his shoulder. He must've been if he used that god forsaken word. "If by the end of the week you don't have his number, I'm getting it for you in the most embarrassing way possible. Deal?"

Sirius doodled grumpily for a moment, cheek squished into  his fist as he perched it there lazily. "Deal," he muttered dully.

                "Atta boy!" James beamed and clasped his back.

                "You sound more and more like Fleamont every day, y'know that right?" Sirius looked over with a smirk and laughed when James kicked him off his chair.

 

***

Lunch break for Sirius and James was brief. This time they sat in the staff room, and sandwiched Lily on the tiny sofa upon their arrival. Lily scowled into her coffee, but they all knew it was a facade at this point and that there was a sort of friendship between the three of them now.

The staffroom was just as homey as the rest of The Whomping Willow, and very busy. The place was filled with adults, bar the trio of teens sat on the sofa, and nearly every one of them gripped a mug of coffee in their hand. James and Sirius knew better than to disturb them. So instead they settled for bothering Lily Evans.

Lily had started working at The Whomping Willow at the start of the school year after James recommended her the waitressing job that had recently become available. However, she refused to have James recommend _her_ to his parents because she didn't want to get a job just because the employers were the parents of the boy who was hopelessly in love with her. James promised not to, and a week later Lily got the job all by herself. James was overjoyed. Of course, after dealing with James and Sirius' shit on her first day, Lily was not.

                "Evans, our dear boy Sirius has the hots for the boy in room number four," James announced upon collapsing clumsily on the sofa. Lily choked a little on her beverage, earning a light smack on the back from James.

                "What?!" she managed once she got some oxygen into her lungs again at the same time as Sirius let out a strangled cry.

                " _Prongs!"_  Sirius hissed.

                " _Padfoot!_ " James hissed back mockingly. "Relax, no one besides us two really care,"

                "Shut up, you goons," Lily snapped, pursing her red lips and narrowing her eyes. "Tell me more,"

                " _Prongs,_ do _not_!"

                "He's around our age; Latino, curly hair, green eyes, freckles –"

                "About six foot?" Lily interjected. "I've seen him around. He seems sweet,"

                "Sweet enough for Sirius," James smirked and Sirius was definitely going to end up in Azkaban in a minute because the temptation to strangle James was overthrowing.

                "He's cute, okay? But say he _did_ like me back, I hardly think he'd want to date a trans guy when he finds out," Sirius blew some strands of hair away from his eyes.

                "Hmm, I doubt it," Lily said after taking another sip.

                "Yeah? Enlighten me, Evans," Sirius grumbled.

Lily rolled her eyes, wrapping her denim jacket round herself a little tighter. "Talk to him and you'll realise. And be observant, for once. It might get you somewhere. I do enough for you already, ta very much!"

James beamed. "See, I knew we should consult Evans. She's always got solutions," Lily sighed.

                "Men..."

Sirius' eyebrows knitted together. Lily and James were right. Sirius should just get his shit together and talk to the guy. He seemed shy and hesitant, but not in a way that made Sirius think his company was unwanted. Tonight, he'll find a way to talk to him.

He brought himself back into the conversation when Lily began to laugh at one of James' jokes. She leaned into him, giggling and James somehow kept his cool and slung a casual arm around her shoulders. Lily smiled. Sirius sighed dramatically.

                "Don't make me become the third wheel," he whined.

                "Hook up with the cute boy in room number four and then we can have a double date," Lily grinned and Sirius glared at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

                "Shut up," he grumbled and James smirked.

***

Mrs Lupin was asleep in her wheelchair when she and Remus returned sometime after four that afternoon. Sirius was on phone duty, and currently talking to some bloke named Barty. He balanced the phone between his chin and shoulder, making rapid, messy notes. "Uh huh. Yes, sir. Ya huh," Remus cautiously pushed the wheelchair down the slope and Sirius looked up then to see who had just entered. His face split into a grin and he waved at Remus as he passed. Remus smiled and waved back, heading for their room.

Sirius, as he hung up after booking Barty a room, began to then think of ways he could approach Remus and talk to him. He would try at dinner again if his mother weren't joining him, and he assumed his father won't be present again because he'd seen him leave in a suit at the beginning of Sirius' shift that morning. He hadn't seen him since. Maybe he could ask Euphemia for a few hours off and tour Hogwarts for Remus himself? No. That seemed to be too big of a step. What if –

                "Um. Hi." Sirius' head whipped up to see Remus standing at the desk, tugging on his sweater sleeves. Sirius couldn't help the smile creeping up his face.

                "Hey! I saw you come back. You guys had fun?" Sirius set his pen down.

                "Yeah, we did. We went to Diagon Alley. It was really cool. The ice cream was good, too," Remus smiled, not quite meeting Sirius' gaze.

                "Told you Fortescue's is good," Sirius grinned. "Did your mum enjoy herself?"

                "She did, yeah. I was just going to say thank you because she never gets to travel much anymore and she absolutely loved it. We're gonna check out Hogwarts tomorrow as well, she's really, really excited. So... thank you..." he rubbed his arm as he spoke, and made himself look at Sirius fully.

                "My pleasure, really. She's lucky to have a son like you that cares about her. It's sweet." Sirius told him, suddenly flustered, not expecting the gratitude.

                "Yeah, she's great..." Remus trailed off. There was a silence – half awkward, half not – before Remus cleared his throat and tapping the desk in a short rhythm. "I should go check up on her. Plus my feet hurt from walking for so long,"

                "Not surprised. Try it with a ton of shopping bags, it's about ten times worse," Remus gave a little laugh which made Sirius smile more. "Rest up 'cause it's Friday, and Friday means Indian food for dinner. Mum and Dad make the best Indian, honestly."

                "Oh, your parents are cooks here?" Remus came a little closer to the desk, his sore feet forgotten.

                "Nah, they run the place. The cook has three kids and always takes Friday and the weekend off to look after them when her husband has to work, so my parents make food. James and I sometimes help out,"

                "Is James your so-called helper?" Remus asked, amused.

                "Yeah, and my brother. Bit of a prick, really, but I love him. Don't tell him I said that, though," Sirius joked.

                "Oh! He's your brother. Wow, this is bad, because I thought you guys are a couple or something since you seem to be so affectionate. Sorry." he looked a little embarrassed, but Sirius just laughed.

                "James is my adoptive brother. I kinda got kicked out from my last place and James' folks took me in. They're good people. But don't feel bad, we get it all the time. He's arse over tits in love with Evans, though,"

                "Who's Evans?" Remus was now leaning against the desk casually, clearly engrossed.

                "One of the waitresses here. You've probably seen her. Korean, freckles, redhead. She goes to our school. She used to hate us because we were arseholes when we were younger. She's warming up to us now, though, so it's fine. Evans is her last name. Her first name's Lily," Sirius was grinning as he spoke.

                "Aye, Pads!" Remus whipped his head round to face the kitchen, where James' head was peering out at the two of them. Sirius frowned as he stood on his tiptoes to spot his brother. Always showing up at the wrong moment, that goddamn –

                "Mum wants you to help. Put up the sign and come on!" he grinned at Remus. "Hey, man! Sorry to steal him away!" and with that he disappeared back into the kitchen.

Sirius blew out a sigh. "Well. Duty calls," he smiled a little sheepishly.

                "Guess so. I should get going as well. You're really charismatic, by the way. You suck people into conversations frighteningly well," Remus pointed out.

Sirius flushed. Oh, how the tables had turned. Now _he's_ the blushing mess. "Ah, stop it, or you'll feed my ego and dig straight to my heart,"

                "Hm. Duly noted," Remus grinned, and quickly left for his room again. Sirius stared after him, a little dazed. As he heard the faint slam of a door, he let out a breath, shaking his head. Snatching the sign and placing it hurriedly at the desk, he jogged over to assist his family with dinner.

Boy, was Sirius Black in trouble.


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So... would you like to tell me about that Remus boy?"
> 
> "MUM, NO."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day threeeeeeeeee!! 911 sirius black is a gay, whipped fool!!!

Sirius was growing restless with concern all of Saturday. He hadn't seen Remus all day, nor his mother, not even when he appeared at the desk at ten for his morning shift. It worried him. Should he feel worried for a complete stranger he'd really only properly spoken to once? Probably not, but he did. The worst thing was that it was James' day off, so Sirius had to handle the desk alone for the entirety of the day, and he couldn't even voice his insecurities. He could've texted, but seeing as it was only a few months away from both their GCSEs and James was studying, he thought he shouldn't bother him.

So Sirius hung out with Lily for the day.

                "I'm telling you, Marls got me this _gorgeous_ eye palette, the colours will go great on your skin tone," Sirius leant against the counter, arms crossed at his chest as he observed Lily putting the kettle on.

                "What kind of colours are we talking about?" Lily reached for a mug from the cupboard on her tiptoes.

                "Nothing too bright. But something with confidence and flare,"

                "That's a bit vague," she cast him a glance.

Sirius shrugged. "I'll surprise you,"

                "I'm suddenly terrified for my well-being," Lily told him as the kettle clicked.

Sirius barked a laugh, shaking his head, "You and me make a good duo, Evans. We should combine forces more often,"

                "I don't think the world will be ready for it," Lily grinned. "How about I swing by yours tomorrow before my lunch shift and you doll me up?"

                "Ah, I'm working tomorrow, actually,"

Lily raised a brow. "Sunday's your day off, isn't it?"

Sirius scratched at his neck and coughed into his fist, "I'm taking an extra shift," Lily squinted at him.

Then she said: "Oh!"

                "What?"

                "You just want to see Remus, don't you?" Lily's smile was one Sirius knew very well not to trust. He spluttered a little, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

                "Hey! How the hell do you know his name!"

                "He told me it, silly," Lily stirred her tea and took a hesitant sip, the liquid evidently burning her tongue slightly as she set it down on the counter, making a face. "He was reading out in the lobby when I was cleaning up a bit in the evening - don't look at me like that, you and Potter were eating – and we talked for a little. He's very sweet. Blushed heavily when I mentioned you."

                "You mentioned me?!" Sirius stared at her. "What did he say? Wait, no, what did you tell him about me? Did you slag me off?"

Lily scoffed. "No. I just asked if you were being decent, that's all," she beckoned him over to their usual sofa. "He said you're charming and kind. He's gone off to get a tour with his mum at Hogwarts today. Said you recommended it to him."

                " _That's_ why I didn't see him! He must've left for the early bus before my shift!" Sirius looked a little relieved. He sighed, and then realised how Lily was looking at him. "Shut up," he grumbled.

                "I didn't say anything!" Lily pointed out with a smirk.

                "Shut up," he told her again, because he didn't know what else to say. Then he realised what Remus had said about him. "... he thinks I'm charming?"

                "Mm, something about your charisma and your smile," Lily mumbled over the rim of her cup as she blew on her tea. Sirius couldn't help the beam growing on his face and the blush that crept up his cheeks.

                "Thanks, Lils," he said, throwing an arm over her shoulder.

                "Oi! Watch it or you'll spill my hot tea on the both of us," she scolded, but she sounded fond. "You're very welcome. Now, back onto those palettes..."

 

***

Sirius loved Fleamont, he did, he really, _really_ did, but now wasn't the time to babble on about the plans for the Easter menu, not when Sirius was trying to down his food as quickly as his body would let him in the hopes of bumping into Remus before he would leave for room number four. He hummed and nodded, or shook his head where Fleamont would stop talking and let Sirius respond, trying not to seem wholly disinterested and rude.

When he finally finished and swallowed the last of his drink, he shoved the plate into the dishwasher and practically sped out into the lobby, bidding Fleamont goodbye. His father stared after him with a fond, curious smile, shaking his head and muttering something about how his boys are always up to nothing good, bless them.

Sirius came to a skidding halt and nearly slammed into the main desk. The floor must've been polished because it was extra slippery. Fortunately, all the rush wasn't for nothing.

Remus was tucked away in the armchair by the fireplace, a book open at his lap. He seemed too focused to have noticed Sirius' dramatic entry, thankfully, so Sirius gathered himself a little before approaching the boy.

He forced himself to think of something witty and charming to greet Remus with. He scanned the book title. Nothing Sirius has ever heard of. Dammit. He could compliment his jumper? No, that's too generic. His bag. A small moon patch was slapped onto it a little messily –

                "Hey, Moony," Sirius called as he came closer, trying to pull off a casual smile, all the while thinking _what the fuck was that?_

Remus looked up from his book, a little startled. "What?"

Sirius cleared his throat, gesturing to the patch vaguely. "The moon on your bag," he explained and Remus peered down at it, as if completely unaware of its existence.

                "Oh," Remus said and Sirius though for a second he made it awkward. "Cute," his hopes were lifted as the boy smiled at him.

                "Mind if I join you?"

Remus squinted at him a little. "Sure, but won't you get in trouble for not working?"

                "Nah," Sirius collapsed onto the sofa beside the armchair Remus occupied. "don't get many calls during the evening and stuff. If anyone will need me I'll see from here," Remus hummed in reply, shutting his book. Good. He's hoping for a conversation. "How was Hogwarts?" Sirius slouched.

                "The tour guide called you a dick," Remus replied mildly, and for a second Sirius wasn't sure he'd heard right.

                "I beg your pardon?" he asked with knitted brows and a ghost of a frown.

Remus laughed, making the butterflies in Sirius' stomach erupt into motion suddenly. "The guide and I talked a little since I was the only teenager there. She asked where I'm staying and then asked if it was you or James who led me here, and I said you. Then, she said you're a dick," Remus was amused, no doubt.

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "Describe her to me,"

Remus complied with a smile, "Wire glasses, wore a hijab, short. Her name started with a _d_ I think,"

                "Fucking Dorcas," Sirius swore.

                "Yeah, her," Remus stretched.

Sirius suddenly grew anxious. "You don't believe her, right?"

                "Nah, she was obviously kidding. Even if, you don't seem like one, really, " Remus shrugged.

                "Gee, I think you much just be the first person to tell me I'm not a dick," Sirius grinned and poked Remus with a finger. "How cute and naive you are,"

                "Shut up," Remus swatted his hand away playfully, a blush burning at his skin.

Sirius laughed. "But for real, how was the tour?"

                "My god, it was _amazing_. The castle is beautiful, I fell in love with it _instantly_. Imagine the history it has!" he went on to babble a little about how absolutely gorgeous the entire place is, but he must've caught himself, because his eyes shifted to Sirius and he seemed a little embarrassed. Sirius, on the contrary, loved the excitement that filled Remus' voice and how bright his eyes became when he gestured wildly.

                "Hey, if you wanna know some stuff, you can always ask me, I've been living there for the last six years," Sirius gave him an encouraging smile.

Remus stared at him. "You live in a castle?!"

                "No, it's a boarding school, silly. I'm sure I mentioned," Judging by Remus' face, he hadn't.

                "That's – _holy shit_ ," he looked impressed. "I would love to go to school there,"

Sirius shrugged. "We've got a sixth form. You can apply. Where do you live? Can't be too far from here, right?"

                "I live in Wales, Sirius," Remus told him.

                " _Oh_ ,"

                "Yeah. So I seriously doubt I could, I wouldn't have anywhere to stay," Remus blew out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Sirius was staring at him, holding back laughter. Remus raised a brow. "What?"

                "You –" Sirius tried to keep himself composed, "you said 'seriously',"

Remus frowned. "Yes? Why is that so questionab – oh, for fuck's sake, are you _kidding me?!"_

Sirius burst out into laughter, head thrown back and cackling. Remus tried, he really did, but he ended up laughing just as hard. For a second it felt as if they'd been friends forever, and not strangers.

                "Y'know," Remus managed after calming to occasional giggles, "Dorcas was right. You are a dick,"

Sirius snorted, "'Course I am,"

Remus smiled, giggling again, "You're unbelievable, Sirius,"

                "I get that a lot," Sirius winked and groaned when Remus shoved at his thigh with a foot, laughing a little again.

They talked for a good few hours, exchanging some information about each other. Nothing too heavy, just simple, light getting-to-know-each other. Sirius loved it. He loved how Remus seemed interested in whatever bullshit Sirius decided to spew out of his mouth, and how Remus always looked thoughtful when it was his turn to talk. He hadn't been sure how much time had passed, nor did he quite care; time didn't matter with this wonderful boy he'd suddenly become infatuated with.

                "Sirius, darling?" Euphemia's voice tore Sirius away from the retelling of one of his and James' most epic pranks. "I thought you'd gone home after dinner! Ah, who's this?" she smiled, coming over to where both he and Remus sat.

                "I'm Remus Lupin, ma'am," Remus introduced himself quickly and he rose.

                "Well, good evening, Remus. I'm very sorry but it's past eleven and Sirius has a shift tomorrow, I hope you don't mind if I steal him away?" Euphemia put a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

                "Oh, no, not at all. I'm sorry for keeping him," Remus looks nervous.

                "Mum, can't I just go home myself? I've got my bike,"

Euphemia tutted, "My love, you know how much I hate you driving in the dark. You can leave your beloved death machine here for the night, and we'll drive you here tomorrow, alright?"

Sirius sighed and pouted, much like a child being told they can't have ice cream, "Alright, can I at least say goodbye while the car warms up?" he grinned and Euphemia sighed herself.

                "Be quick, alright, love?" she kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Remus,"

                "Goodnight, ma'am. Safe journey home," Remus smiled sheepishly.

                "Thank you, my dear. Three minutes, alright, Sirius?"

                "Yes, Mum," Sirius feigned annoyance and Euphemia shook her head fondly, retreating towards the direction of the car park. Sirius turned to face Remus. "Hey, I'm really sorry, I'd love to talk more, but, y'know."

                "No, no, it's okay, really. I'm sorry for keeping you. But can't you just chuck your bike into the boot of the car or something?"

                "Remus. I own a motorcycle."

                "Oh, well, shit," Remus laughed and Sirius shook his head.

                "See you tomorrow. If you want we can meet up again after dinner. I can finish off my story then," Sirius offered, tugging on his shirt a little nervously.

                "I'd like that," Remus smiled.

                "Okay. Cool."

                "Cool."

There was an awkward pause, and Sirius wasn't quite sure how to say goodbye. He settled for a squeeze on Remus' shoulder.

                "Goodnight, Moony," he began walking away backwards.

                "Goodnight... uh, do you have a silly nickname?"

Sirius grinned with pride. "Padfoot,"

                "You're shitting me,"

Sirius' grin grew larger. "Nope!"

                "Goodnight, then, Padfoot," Remus smiled coyly. Sirius saluted him goodbye and disappeared behind the corner.


	4. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [black, 18:19]: evans  
> [black, 18:19]: u were right  
> [evans, 18:20]: right about what??  
> [black, 18:20]: you and james have my blessings  
> [evans, 18:20]: ??????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I KNOW IM SORRY I KNOW I PROMISED AN UPDATE LIKE TWO WEEKS AGO I KNOW 
> 
> i've just been awfully busy - this year was the year of my final exams, so i was focused on studying for those (they went quite alright, results are in august hhh), and i've finished school rather recently and went on holiday so i couldn't really write much
> 
> i hope y'all aren't too mad but!!! i have SO MANY ideas for this!! updates will be coming, but i can't promise when. hopefully this fic will be finished by september and i already have like five other ideas for new fics so if you're liking this one, stick around!!
> 
> lastly, i have rediscovered my tumblr for my ao3 so be sure to follow me on there for updates and the like (feel free to ask questions, too!!), it's the same as my user here, marauthor!
> 
> that's that, i release you from my clutches, now read on!
> 
> (this chapter is so soft pls)

               "You're actually whipped, man," James shook his head as he fell back onto his chair at the desk the morning after, watching Sirius shed his jacket. "taking an extra shift just so you see him." he slouched almost automatically, reaching for the keyboard and mouse to log into the computer.

               "Hey, you've done it with Evans more than once before." Sirius shot back, chucking his leather jacket at the back of the seat.

               "Yeah, but Lils is my girlfriend. You're just stalking him, if you really think about it."

               "I am _not_ stalking Moony!" Sirius insisted, scandalised. James' eyes widened.

               "You gave him a fucking _nickname_!" he grinned and Sirius had to resist the temptation to rip his hair out. "What next, we initiate him as a Marauder?"

               "Even I wouldn't go that far that soon," Sirius scoffed. James was smiling so much it looked painful. "What?"

               "Nothing. I'm just happy for you, man, you deserve this," James pushed himself away from the desk and bumped his chair with Sirius', putting a brotherly arm around him. "I wanna meet him."

               "You technically already have." Sirius pointed out with rolled eyes and James shoved him lightly.

               "Don't be a dick."

               "That's like telling someone to stop breathing."

James let out a laugh. "Lemme tag along this evening. I won't stay long, I just wanna get to know him a little."

Sirius' face became fearful suddenly, "You'll embarrass me!" he accused.

James grinned, "No, I won't."

              "Yes, you will."

               "Okay, fine, maybe a little, but I do wanna talk to him."

               "Tough."

               "Padfoot!"

               "Prongs?"

James scowled. "Dick."

               "Twat." Sirius replied.

They bickered for a bit, calling each other names, before someone cleared their throat. Sirius spun round to face them.

               "Are you sure you two aren't a couple?"

James laughed and Remus smiled meekly.

Sirius beamed, "Moony!"

               "Hello, Padfoot." Remus leant against the desk. Then he looked at James.

               "The prick didn't tell you my name, did he." James looked amused.

               "Oh, no, he talks about you very fondly, all the time, too, _James_ ," Remus assured him and his smile grew bigger when he saw the smug look James gave a scandalised Sirius. "I just wasn't sure if you had a silly nickname, too."

               "Oh, you betcha!" James grinned.

Sirius' pout disappeared as he smirked. "And _boy_ does it have a good story behind it!"

               "You _wouldn't_." James insisted.

               "It's like he doesn't even know me." Sirius shook his head and Remus snorted.

               "Well, fine! He's called Padfoot because I tell him he makes a better dog than human." James cross his arms over his chest stubbornly.

               "Yeah, but dogs are cute. Having a stag's fucking antlers nearly being shoved up your arse _isn't_ , Prongs!"

               " _Padfoot!_ "

Remus broke down to hysterics, laughing so hard there were tears glazing his eyes as he gripped onto the desk for support to avoid snapping in two. James shoved Sirius off his chair again, looking unimpressed to say the least. Sirius was laughing on the carpet, rolling around a little.

               "Stop laughing! It was traumatic! I was _twelve_ !" that only made Remus laugh harder. James flipped the both of them off. "I'm going to get tea. _You_ ," he pointed at Remus, who was positively wheezing still, "better be gone by then or so god help you!"

               "No running in my lobby!" Sirius barked from the floor, making Remus fall back into mad laughter.

               "Oh my –" he leant his forehead on the desk, shaking. "he's _Mr. fucking Moseby_!"

James scoffed, storming off. Sirius cackled, trembling on the carpet with giggles.

               " _Jesus,"_ Remus sighed, giggling a little more as he propped up his elbows onto the desk. "You two are _the_ most ridiculous people I've ever met!"

               "I'll take that as a compliment." Sirius told him. Remus was quiet for a second.

               "You should," he assured him. "I haven't laughed that hard in years."

Sirius smiled massively, his cheeks hurting a little and he shifted his feet a bit. Remus peered over the desk.

               "You alright down there?"

               "Quite," Sirius replied and Remus laughed a little again. Sirius decided Remus' laugh was his new favourite sound. But he would never tell Remus that.

               "Well, while you stare up at the ceiling, I'm off to breakfast."

               "Bone apple teeth."

               "Shut up."

Sirius laughed.

***

Remus came over again after lunch.

Sirius hated the warm feeling in his stomach when he walked up to the desk, dimples on display as he smiled at him.

               "Your entire family book nerds?" Sirius cocked his head over to where Remus' mother sat, a book open in her lap. Remus flipped him off. Sirius laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

               "Do you read?" Remus asked, leaning against the desk casually.

Sirius shrugged. "A little. I struggle finding good books. I assume you read a helluva lot yourself," Sirius perched his chin on his clasped hands, eyeing Remus with a smirk.

               "A helluva lot is an accurate assumption," he smiled a little shyly. "The only thing I really buy is books. I've, uh, actually run out of shelves to put them on. I have growing piles on the floor."

               "I bet my ass you read some deep shit,"

Remus laughed, "Maybe," he ducked his head.

Sirius lifted his chin with two fingers without thinking. Remus looked at him with inquiring eyes and blush stained cheeks.

               "Hm,"

               "Hm what?" Remus raised a brow.

               "Your eyes,"

               "What about my eyes?"

               "They're very pretty,"

               "You think so?"

               "I know so," Sirius smirked. God, if he just leaned in and brushed their lips together in a soft kiss…

He should.

He should, shouldn't he?

Someone coughed beside them, and Remus snatched his chin away quickly, turning an even darker shade of red when James sat in his chair, looking entertained.

He shouldn't.

               "I wasn't interrupting a moment, was I?"

Sirius ignored him. "Had fun sucking your girlfriend's face off?" he asked mildly, sitting back in his chair.

               "Loads," James smirked.

Remus hovered a little awkwardly, clearly flustered and unsure if he should leave.

               "You free to hang out for a bit? We can get you a chair so you don't have to stand," Sirius smiled at him.

               "I –"

               "Remus?" he looked behind him. His mother was calling him over. He gave both James and Sirius an apologetic smile and stalked over to where his mum was.

               "You suck _dick_ , man," Sirius told James once Remus was far away enough for them to talk.

               "His mum was _right there_ ," James pointed out. Sirius huffed in response.

               "We weren't doing anything!"

               "Mate, you do realise you were literally about to kiss him?"

               "No, I wasn't!"

               "Don't be an arse, you were leaning in!"

               "... I was?"

               "Oh my _god_."

               "Shut the fuck up."

               "You're so smitten." James looked as if he was holding back laughter.

Sirius growled, “I’m gonna kill you.”

James just grinned.

 

***

               "... and then McG gave us _three months_ of detention!" Sirius told him, three fingers shooting up. " _Three_ !"  


               "McGonagall deals with so much shit from you guys." Remus shook his head.

               "Maybe, but she loves it," Sirius shrugged, leaning back into the sofa. It was the evening again, and Sirius caught Remus in the armchair, reading once more, but he seemed to be far more eager about talking with Sirius again, and his book was left forgotten the second Remus spotted him. "I feel like if you went to Hogwarts as well then the three of us would be raising hell every day,"

               "Oh, yeah. I'd be the mastermind behind all the pranks. But I'd never get caught. You two would, but I wouldn't,"

Sirius raised a brow. "Oh, is that so? Why?"

               "Because," Remus smiled at him, "I'm not there for the credit. You and James would probably own up for a great prank someone else did and would be more than happy to get detention for it. Besides, I've got that whole goody-goody stereotype written on my forehead in big, red letters."

               "But _are_ you a goody-goody, Moony?" Sirius stared at him.

               "What do you think?" Remus rested his chin on his hand, staring back with a faint smile.

Sirius smirked. "You're a bad boy in disguise, Moony." Remus laughed.

               "You've got me."

               " _I knew it!"_

Remus was smiling softly, his face distinctly sleepy. "Mm. Cute."

Sirius tried hard not to blush. They were both quiet for a beat before Remus spoke again.

"I like your badge," he murmured, pointing to the one with the trans flag etched into a heart that was gripping onto Sirius' denim jacket. "I have the same one, I think."

Sirius' brain skidded to a giant halt, all his thoughts muddling up suddenly as if someone kicked them all over. His head shot up very fast. "Really? What, like – like the trans flag?" he tripped over his words a little, feeling relieved because:

A) Remus Lupin was not cis.

B) that probably means he wouldn't mind dating another trans guy.

C) Read A again.

Remus smiled, his dimples showing. Sirius was a mess. "Yeah, a trans flag. Don't act so surprised, I hardly pass, I only just started T."

Sirius snorted. "Are you kidding?! Your voice is so deep! Mine was awful before I started T! And your jaw!"

               "My jaw?" Remus looked a little shocked. "What about it?"

               " _Mate_ , it's so masc!"

               "Stop it, you're just saying that," Remus looked a little flustered, but he was smiling broadly.

               "I'm not! I swear! I _solemnly_ swear!" Sirius promised gravely.

Remus scoffed, "What, is that supposed to be like a special promise?"

               "Yeah. It's a Marauder promise. I solemnly swear," Sirius said, "It's the most honest promise."

Remus stared at him with his mouth slightly agape. Sirius thought he went too far for a second before Remus mumbled _thanks_ and blushed furiously. Sirius poked his cheek and Remus smiled.

               "You're cute when you blush," he said quietly. Remus stilled a little before burying his face into his arm.

               "Shut up," he told him, his voice muffled.

Sirius smiled. He's been doing that a lot lately. A lot _more,_ rather. "Make me," his tone was flirty.

Remus was silent again, and Sirius observed him carefully as he played with the tassels of the blanket. "Maybe I will,"

               "I look forward to it," Sirius told him.

 

They weren't aware of it, but James was watching them from a doorway. He shook his head. The both of them were ridiculous.

               "Are we spying?" asked a hushed voice. James jumped, knocking his glasses askew. He whipped round to find Lily.

               " _Shh!"_ he insisted and she rolled her eyes in response, placing both hands on his shoulders to look over at the pair by the fire.

               "Wow. That's... intimate."

               "Yeah, no shit. They're so close they could kiss, like, _Jesus,_ "

Lily hummed. "He'd be good for Sirius. He seems like a level headed kid. Might calm our tornado down a little,"

James sniffed. "I'm so proud of him,"

Lily snickered. "I'm just gonna change and we can get going, alright?" she fell from her tiptoes to her normal height, wrapping an arm around James' middle.

               "Alright. I'll get Pads ready," he looked over at her and stooped down a bit to brush his lips against her cheek. Lily smiled, giving him a quick squeeze before retreating back to the staffroom.

James sighed, stretched, and marched over to the lovesick duo in the lobby, ready to drag his whipped bastard of a brother home.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i just rediscovered my tumblr for writing stuff so if yall wanna look at updates about my fics and stuff, follow me there (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marauthor)!!
> 
> feel free to ask questions!
> 
> rem x


End file.
